1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to architecture for a knowledge machine and more specifically to a knowledge machine method and apparatus. Unlike data processing of conventional computer systems and unlike call processing switching systems, the present invention knowledge machine method and apparatus is a significant improvement over modern electronic switching systems and includes modifications to the communication, switching and administrative modules as well as the addition of one or more knowledge modules.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
In conventional processing of data, the central processing unit plays the dominant role in executing the binary instructions in a pre-defined programmed sequence. Data availability and access is made feasible by the linking and loading functions. The processes involved in installing executable binary codes into the computer in usable form, are compiling, assembling and linking as well as the actual loading of the program and of the data into the core storage area of the computer. One process generally (and conveniently) forgotten by the computer scientists is the higher level language programming of a problem that is to be solved. Assuming no errors in these processes, the machine sequentially executes these instructions and brings the program to a normal termination and provides the user with the results that were being sought by the user without attention to the language of the program(s) in and loaded into the computer.
In telecommunication networks with electronic switching, the switching system or systems plays the dominant role in executing the various steps that are necessary for call processing. The sequence of the steps necessary for the completion of call processing is much more varied than the sequence of instructions for data processing. The switching systems may be distributed and the cooperative role of the various switching systems may become essential. This aspect is not unlike the controlled distribution of the processing in multiprocessor/multicomputer systems. Fortunately, with the evolution of the common channel interoffice signalling system and the standardization of its protocol, distributed call processing is not a problem in most modern communication networks. It is interesting to note that the level of programming in the switching systems is at higher level than the programming level of the third generation programming languages. This jump leaves the programmers of the switching systems with the more mundane functions of generating the executable code for the normal three modules (communication, switching, and administrative) of the switching system.
In modern "intelligent" networks (such is used by the Assignee herein, American Telephone and Telegraph Company, as well as other Universal Intelligent Networks), the service provisioning of the special services becomes the cooperative role of at least five well known interdependent computerized systems. These interdependent computerized systems are the service switching points, the service transfer points, the service control points, the service creation environment and intelligent peripherals.
Some of these known systems are substantially modified and/or supplemented in the present invention to create a knowledge machine environment. These significant charges are neither taught nor rendered obvious by the prior art.